


From The Mouth of Babes

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Mister Spock has got to be important if Uncle Jim brought him here and he doesn’t want his uncle hurt. Cause Peter notices that Uncle Jim doesn’t smile a lot when he thinks no one is looking. And he’s heard daddy saying that he was a bad big brother, which can’t be true, and wants to make it up to Uncle Jim. When Mister Spock looks down he puffs up his chest trying to look bigger too.“Mister Spock,” he pauses not sure how to continue. Thankfully Mister Spock waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Peter likes that.“You and Uncle Jim are close.”He doesn’t notice that the front room has gone silent.





	From The Mouth of Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late Christmas present for a friend. I hope I did the prompt you gave me justice!~

Peter Kirk looks up at the Vulcan that his Uncle Jim brought to the farmhouse. He’s tall and got pointy ears. Alexander says that he ain’t a full-blooded Vulcan and that’s why he’s here instead of New Vulcan but Julius says that Mister Spock and Uncle Jim are dating. Looking at the way that Mister Spock is smiling at Uncle Jim while he’s holding Craig, Peter is glad that he agreed with Julius.

 

Cause that soppy look that the Vulcan has is just like daddy’s when he’s looking at momma. Peter fights the urge to gag. He reaches out to tug on the man’s sleeve, pretending to be braver than he is. Daddy doesn’t see it and neither does grandma, both of them firmly think Mister Spock is just Uncle Jim’s friend. Julius says it ain’t none of their business but Peter disagrees. Mister Spock has got to be important if Uncle Jim brought him here and he doesn’t want his uncle hurt. Cause Peter notices that Uncle Jim doesn’t smile a lot when he thinks no one is looking. And he’s heard daddy saying that he was a bad big brother, which can’t be true, and wants to make it up to Uncle Jim. When Mister Spock looks down he puffs up his chest trying to look bigger too. 

 

“Mister Spock,” he pauses not sure how to continue. Thankfully Mister Spock waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Peter likes that.

 

“You and Uncle Jim are close.” 

 

He doesn’t notice that the front room has gone silent. Doesn’t notice how the twins have stopped fighting over their newest toy. How momma is watching him with her hand holding the hankie she uses to clean up Craig spit up half raised. How Uncle Jim’s eyes have widened and dart from daddy to grandma.

 

“We are indeed.”

 

Peter nods his head and holds up a hand, waggling his pointer finger at the Vulcan.

 

“No hurting him. We got a big farm and pigs. Lots of ways for people to go missing,” he informs Mister Spock very seriously. He stayed up late one night watching a documentary on pigs, and they eat lots of things.

 

Mister Spock’s lips twitch and Peter prepares to be laughed at. But he isn’t laughed at, Mister Spock smiles. It’s almost as nice as Uncle Jim’s.

 

“I hope to never hurt your Uncle. It would be illogical to that I will never do so. However, I shall endeavour to do my best to avoid that.  _ That _ I can promise.”

 

“Good. You should ask Uncle Jim to teach you to ride a horse. It makes him smile that big pretty smile when he rides.”

 

With that said he goes back to his spot and waits for grandma to hand him his next present. Only grandma never gives it to him. Instead, he hears his momma let out a shriek.

 

“James Tiberius Kirk!”

 

Peter looks up sharply. That’s the tone of voice that momma uses when someone is in trouble. Like when daddy forgot to pick up Grandma Lana. Or when Alexander tried to ride a garbage can lid down the stairs and broke the ugly vase. Or when he ate all the candy on Halloween giving himself a tummy ache. It’s not a good tone.

 

“Did you forget to tell me that Spock is your boyfriend? Did you really let me give your boyfriend, Friend Fudge!?” She asks using her ‘don’t fib to me’ voice.

 

The Friend Fudge that momma is talking about is something she makes for all the close friends of the family. He helped make Mister Spock’s cranberry fudge and Mister Bones’ chocolate mint fudge. Uncle Jim holds Craig closer to his chest like he’s trying to use Peter’s little brother as a shield. 

 

"It's a little complicated, Aurelan."

 

His momma narrows his eyes. It's what she does when she's trying to figure out if you're lying or not... and momma always knows when you're lying.

 

"Explain, please," momma is sounding less angry now.

 

"I mean technically, me and Spock are married."

 

"Spock and I," Grandma  Winona corrects but she doesn't sound right. Kinda spacy like daddy when momma told him about Craig.

 

"And I was going to tell you guys after the Jolly Holiday Lights tonight. Didn't seem like something you'd say over a Comm call."

 

That seems to appease momma. She cleans up the mess that Craig made on Uncle Jim and pats him on the cheek.

 

“Wha-” Grandma  Winona starts to say

  
  


“I’ll explain when there aren’t little ears around to hear.”

 

Momma starts to talk with Mister Spock, or is he Uncle Spock now?, probably about what size shirt he wears and his favorite colors. She likes to give couples matching sweaters. Uncle Scott and Aunt Mariposa got ones that when they stand side by side it shows a cowgirl returning home to her husband. Peter likes the sweaters. The scarves that momma makes to go along with the sweaters are really soft. He’s even more happy that he agreed with Julius and bet against Alexander. He’s going to get to split Alexander’s dessert for the next week. Buzzing with happiness Peter looks out the window, taking in the snow that’s slowly starting to drift down. 

 

Maybe they’ll get enough snow to make snow angels. Or snowmen. He hopes that the snow continues to fall into the night for the light show that they are going to in the city proper. There is a coo, a sound that Peter has come to connect with Craig being cute. Only when he looks up Uncle Jim and Uncle Spock are kissing! He pretends to gag, adults showing affection like that is gross. The twins are also voicing their despair at the sight. 

 

“You three will, probably, change your mind when you grow up,” Uncle Jim says still holding Uncle Spock’s hand.

 

Peter scrunches up his nose. On the outside, he’s less than impressed but in the inside? He’s over the moon because he’s got a new Uncle! Best Christmas ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
